I Think I Can Help
by Toby. Her Cat. Molly's Cat
Summary: Tessaracts? Wormholes? Aliens? Where's everyone's favorite wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey lord, the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

**There is no possible way I was the only one thinking WHERE ARE YOU DOCTOR! during the Avengers. This was my little nonsensical idea that was born. I'm a silly person. (And this is tenth doctor, long live the lovely David Tennant)**

* * *

Tony Stark attempted blasting through to the machine controlling the portal, only to have the impact thrown back at him.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable," resonated Jarvis's cool voice within Stark's (not iron) suit.

"Yeah I got that," Tony replied. His eyes caught something, and he turned to view the Loki's smug-faced figure. "Plan B."

Jarvis had began to speak again, presumably about some technical difficulty, when a shout interrupted him. Tony looked to the rooftop, where a figure that he could have sworn wasn't there before stood.

"Hey! What did you hit that beautiful bit of machinery with?" The man hollered. He had an accent, British, and wore a long brown suit. How he appeared on the roof, Tony had no idea.

"Why do you want to know?" was Tony's answer after swerving closer. A bit coldly put, but who the heck was this guy?

"You need to shut it down, and I think I can help with that," the man said, grinning ear to ear.

Tony frowned. "It's got a barrier of pure energy. If I can't get through it, no one can."

The man only grinned wider. "We'll see about that, won't we, huh?"

He whipped out a small metallic device from his jacket, and pointed it at the machine. First the energy shield slowly flickered, before altogether vanishing, and then came the sounds of the machine dying. The man gave his device a flip before pocketing it, and turned to Tony.

"There ya go," he said with a wink.

Tony flew himself down to the roof, walking towards the strange man. "What's you're name?"

There was the smile again. "The Doctor."

Tony halted in front of him, and programmed his mask up. "No, really, cause you just saved me a colossal amount of time and effort, so I'm thinking of making a statue of you. Gotta have the name for the the little plaque at the bottom, you know. I'm not kidding. I'm really not."

"Yeah it is, just the Doctor. Promise."

"Ok, now what was that, that you used to, ehm, kill the portal machine?"

"Aw, this?" The Doctor took out the small device again, handing it to Tony.

"Yeah, yeah, this little cutie," Tony said, examining it.

"Sonic screwdriver."

"You know, I have never heard of that. Almost embarrassing, considering my industry."

"Nah, you wouldn't have them here."

"Well I know what to put on my Christmas list. I'm sorry, did I introduce myself?" Tony handed back the screwdriver (how on Earth was it a screwdriver? Since when did sonic simply destroy advanced technology? Questions later, business first...).

"No, you didn't, but that's quite all right. You're Tony Stark, you're Iron Man, and you're gonna do great things Mr. Stark, things greater than you've already done," The Doctor was grinning again, and suddenly wringing Tony's hand as he spoke. "Cause you're brilliant, really brilliant, not quite as brilliant as me, but brilliant."

With not much else to reply with, Tony nodded. "Thanks. Well now that I know who you are and you know how I am, there's someone that I think you, Doctor, should have the honor of breaking the news to that the big unfriendly portal machine is dead to. Come on, I'll give you a lift."

* * *

**Sooooooo, Doctor meets Loki? No? Yes? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! That got a lot more attention than I expected! A big thanks to everyone that reviewed. So you all get chapter 2, the Doctor meets Loki! I personally adore Loki, I think he just needs a hug. If only he would let someone give him one... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Loki smiled slightly as Tony appeared above the stairs. "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Mm, well that's up to my new buddy," Tony replied, smirking down at Loki from the landing. "Completely owned your machine, he's calling all the shots now."

"Impossible," Loki hissed.

"Talk to him yourself, here he comes now."

Loki straightened at the sound of footsteps, eyebrows furrowing as a tall man came through the door way.

"That is really, REALLY, a spectacular view, New York City, but you should see New New New New New New- Ah, Loki!" The man had caught sight of him, beaming instantly and leaping over the railing towards him."Nice to meet ya Loki, hello, I'm the Doctor!"

Loki had taken a step backwards, but then out of nowhere the Doctor had taken his scepter from him. He was waving a machine that produced a blue light and odd whining noise over it before Loki could react.

"Aw, beautiful bit if technology you've got here, shame the use you've been putting it to. Not from Earth, though..." The Doctor muttered, flipping the scepter between his hands.

"Neither am I," Loki said, completely insulted by this abrupt greeting.

The Doctor looked up. "Really? Where from?"

"I am Loki of Asgard."

"Asgard... Sounds familiar... Asgard, Asgard, Asgard! Oh! I love you lot, with your helmets and and capes and big ol' bundle of pride and honor! Very glittery place, Asgard... By the way, thanks for getting Earth out of that mess with the frost giants, I was busy..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Hey, who's thirsty?" Tony suddenly interrupted.

"Parched!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Alright, what do you want bro?"

"Banana daiquiri?"

"Comin' up. Reindeer games?" Tony asked, rummaging through the bar cabinets.

"I'll have nothing, thank you," Loki said coldly. He turned to the Doctor. "Return my scepter to me."

The Doctor smiled. "Only if you say please."

Loki froze. He seemed to tremble for a few moments. Finally he spoke very, very slowly."Would you... Please...return my scepter to me?"

"Was that so hard?" The Doctor said, handing back the weapon.

"Nobody's gonna believe me when I tell them that," Tony said, shaking his head.

"You were powerful enough to stop me," Loki said to the Doctor. "How much power would I gain if you were with me?"

He stepped forward, pressing the point of the scepter to the Doctor's chest.

"NO!" Tony shouted, accidentally shattering a glass.

"Too late," Loki sang, grinning malevolently. But instead of the usual eery calm that would pass over victims' faces, the look on the Doctor's face was one of shock and horror. He gasped and stumbled backwards.

Loki and Tony both stared in confusion as the Doctor doubled over, crying out in pain and clutching his chest. He then gave one final cry before collapsing.

Tony looked to Loki. "What the hell did you do to him!"

"I-" Loki began, not knowing what had just happened himself.

And then the Doctor sat up with a gasp. "Sorry about that, hearts were having a go at each other, the one you turned all 'let's destroy the world' and the good one, you know, good one won of course, but the other took a good whacking," the Doctor hopped to his feet. "All back to normal now, no worries... I did mention I had two hearts, didn't I?"

Tony snorted. "And I thought I was the one with the heart problem."

"Anyway, let's make sure you can't do that to someone it will work on," said the Doctor, snatching the scepter from Loki again. He took out the odd device again, and held it to the scepter. He then put the device away and handed the scepter back to Loki. "There ya go. Still looks brilliant."

"What did you do to it?" Loki asked impatiently, examining it for damage.

"I disabled all its technology. Now it's just a pretty metal stick."

Loki said nothing. He just stared at his now useless scepter.

"Daiquiri's ready!" Tony called, breaking the awkward quiet.

"Thank you, did you know that I actually invented the-" the Doctor had glanced back at Loki to see silent tears running down his face. "Aw, don't be like that."

Loki shook his head." All my purpose... My destiny..."

"Listen," the Doctor said sympathetically, "You're life's not over, you can still-"

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Loki suddenly screamed, fists clenched.

The Doctor sighed, his face emotionless. "I'm a Time Lord," he said dryly.

Loki laughed bitterly. "The Time Lords are dead," he spat.

"That's right. No more Time Lords. Just THE Time Lord."

"The Allfather himself said they were-"

"That's because I destroyed them!" The Doctor yelled in frustration. He took a breath, looking at his hands. "Them and the Daleks."

He looked up at Loki. "But then they came back. And I had to save the world, the universe from them again and again," The Doctor's calm was vanishing as his voice rose with every word, his body shaking with fury," THEM AND THE CYBERMEN AND THE SONATARANS AND SLITHEEN AND RACNOSS AND WEEPING ANGELS AND THE SYCORAX OVER AND OVER BECAUSE I AM THE LAST OF THE TIME LORDS!"

Loki, eyes wide and staring, spoke.

"You're the most powerful being in the universe," he breathed.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah," he said, softly.

Tony watched, more shocked than he had ever been in his life, as Loki kneeled.

* * *

**The Doctor is that awesome. I had fun with the shouty-moment, lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As our lovely Doctor would say:**

"**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."**

**Urgaburga I've been realllllllly busy the past two months, and I feel AWFUL about not updating!**

**And I got so many reviews! Thank you all my beautiful reviewers! Thank you times a billion to anyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or is following this story! You all are my strongest motivation to write!**

**Which is really necessary because I am quite the procrastinator. And a bit lazy...**

**But here is chapter 3, so sorry it took me forever to write it! Forgive me!**

**Now read chicos y chicas! Allons-y (see what I did there?)!**

* * *

"No."

The Doctor smiled, leaning against the Tardis, arms crossed, as Tony circled the blue box.

When he had inquired as to how the Doctor had appeared on his roof, the Doctor explained, and went to show him the Tardis. He supposed he could have just told him the lovely "bigger on the inside" bit beforehand, but this was far more amusing.

"It's bigger on the inside and travels through time and space!" Tony shouted from inside the Tardis.

"Yes, I've already told you that. But say it again, repetition equals retention," the Doctor called back.

"Right," was Tony's reply. The Doctor chuckled lightly, but then noticed the unnatural and rapidly approaching figure in the sky.

"You see that?" He asked, pointing towards the thing.

"See what?" Tony asked, stepping out of the Tardis, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"The great big mass hurtling towards us? Any idea?"

Tony looked up, and a grin played on his lips. "Oh yeah, and I'd call it good timing."

The Doctor stole a confused glance at him right before the thing, a man in shiny armor and a red cape, landed with thud on the roof. He addressed Tony immediately.

"I see none of the destruction I feared. What has happened?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Portal's closed." Tony replied curtly.

He looked taken aback. "And Loki?"

Tony smirked. "Don't worry about him," he said, then noticing the Doctor's confusion. "Oh, Doctor, this is Thor. Don't touch his hammer."

"Nice to meet ya Thor, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor cheerfully yet awkwardly introduced himself, reaching out to shake hands.

"Greetings. I do apologize for my ignorance of your presence, but we are at war," Thor spoke. The Doctor blinked. Thor turned to Tony again. "How was the portal closed?"

"A 'sonic screwdriver,'" Tony answered. The Doctor rocked back and forth on his feet, eyes finding the sky. Thor cocked his head.

"I am not familiar-" he began, only to be cut off by Tony.

"-Neither am I, and but that's not important. We're just going to grab your brother and take the two of you back to rainbow land, how does that sound?"

"What of the Tessaract?"

"It's being put to good use."

"I must have the Tessaract if I am to return to Asgard." Thor demanded.

"We found you another way home."

"Your people know not its power nor how to control it. It is not safe their hands."

"Well, it's not. Happy?"

Thor expression shifted. "Then who possesses it?"

Tony pointed to the Doctor. Thor suddenly guffawed.

"And what use might this one skinny man, this tiny mortal, have for the Tessaract?" He scoffed.

"Mm, tiny mortal, haven't been called that before," the Doctor mused, not abashed in the least bit by Thor's mocking response. "Just want to save myself a few stops in Cardiff, that's all."

"What do you mean by this? Enlighten me, I do insist," Thor asked, a gleeful smirk across his face.

"I'll use it as fuel for my ship," the Doctor answered, knocking on the Tardis's blue wooden exterior fondly.

"That is not a ship. That is a blue box."

"Allow me," Toby interjected, flipping open the Tardis door. Thor stared. "Yeah, the genius hasn't even wrapped his mind around how the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing works, so just get used to it."

"Oh no, I understand it just perfectly," said the Doctor.

"People call me self-obsessed?" Tony said, rolling his eyes at the Doctor's misinterpretation.

"That is Time Lord technology," Thor stated, shaking his head. "Impossible…"

"But there it is. Last Time Lord, last Tardis," the Doctor chirped. "I'll go fetch your brother and it's off to Asgard then, isn't it?"

Thor nodded, still dumbstruck. He turned to Tony. "I still do not understand."

Tony sighed. "There's not much to get. He showed up, destroyed the portal, and got Loki to shut up. I gave him the Tessaract. He stopped this and seems to know more than we do about this stuff."

"I had believed all of the Time Lords had been destroyed in the Time War, but that is all I knew," Thor said.

Tony paused. "That's what Loki said too."

"What does he call himself?"

"…The Doctor"

As if on cue, the Doctor reappeared arm in arm with an entirely unenthusiastic Loki. His expression darkened as he caught glimpse of Thor, but he said nothing.

"Into the Tardis, boys," the Doctor said. "Allons-y!"

* * *

**Yep…. That's about it… all that waiting for that wimpy little chapter… oh well, I will be better about Chapter 4…. Thank you for reading! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**73 followers. I'm sorry, what? That defies all laws of... Something...**

**Thank you every human being (or other species) that is reading, following, has favoriting (that sounds off) or reviewing (that's off too) my story! My inner author loves you. A lot. Good thing she's not allowed out of the house...**

**And here is chapter four, precisely forty trillion years later (sorry I'm the worst at updating). Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor stepped out from the TARDIS into the expansive hall, his footsteps echoing off of the high ceiling. He craned back his neck to study the ornate architecture before calling back to Thor "Right place?"

He didn't bother waiting for a reply when he stepped around to the other side of TARDIS. He was a bit surprised to see the snowy-bearded, eye-patched man sat in a throne.

"Oh. Hello," the Doctor began.

"We've been expecting you, Doctor," the man said with a sly smile.

The Doctor's brows furrowed. "But how did you kno-"

"Father!" Thor exclaimed, running to the bearded man. Tony followed, oddly quiet, with the captive Loki. "Midgard is saved, Loki thwarted, and all well."

"And the Tessaract is with the Doctor?" Odin said.

Thor's eyes flashed to the Doctor. "Yes… as payment for his assistance," Thor said cautiously.

"Then you have done well." Odin replied. "It was your friend who forewarned us of your arrival."

"Who?" the Doctor asked, still puzzled.

Then came the loud clapping of heels on stone, and in walked a woman with fantastically frizzy hair, a wicker basket, and a devious grin. She spread her arms. "Hello sweetie!"

"River?" the Doctor gaped. The last time he had seen her, she was dead.

"Miss me?" River teased, batting her eyelashes.

"You- what are you doing here?"

"You brought me here, darling. Said you would bring in some baddie, and that we would have a little picnic." She waved the basket. 'I made sandwiches."

"Picnic…" the Doctor repeated, scratching the back of his neck.

Tony had been watching the exchange with a smirk. "Mind introducing me?"

"Professor River Song, archaeologist," River said, reaching to shake Tony's hand.

"Tony Stark. You may have heard of-"

"Picnic at Asgard! That's right, you said picnic at Asgard!" The Doctor suddenly interrupted, striding up to River.

She raised her eyebrows. "When did I say this?"

The Doctor blinked. "Well, it was at… you had sent me a message on the psychic paper, and we were in this library, nothing, er, significant, anyway, just somethi-"

"Shhhhhhhh," River had waltzed up to the Doctor, putting a finger to his lips. "Spoilers."

And then came the awkward realization that they were still in front of Thor, Loki and Odin.

"So…." the Doctor began, swinging his arms back and clapping them together. "Picnic… Anyone hungry?"

"Well, I was really in the mood for shawarma, but I'll tag along," offered Tony. The Doctor noticed him looking at River in a way he didn't like.

"Right… No other takers?"

* * *

The Doctor, River and Tony made their way to the stone courtyard. River spread out a red and white checkered blanket. The Doctor smiled.

"Classic. You got lemonade?"

"Of course," River said. "It's all yours, the blanket and the basket, actually. Had it for our last little picnic…"

"Oh. Where'd we go last time?"

"Lake Silencio, Utah."

"Never heard of it."

River smiled sadly. "I wish it could stay that way….Lemonade?"

"Thanks."

The three of them sat there quietly sipping lemonade as River unwrapped sandwiches. Tony, who still wasn't accustomed to the lack of attention he was getting, tried to make conversation." So…. how you guys know each other?"

"Oh," River said. "Long story, but we're married."

Tony splurted his lemonade across the blanket, and the Doctor choked. River watched, torn between amusement and surprise at the reaction.

"You two?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Why didn't you tell me last time!" the Doctor blurted.

"Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I expected," River said. "And as I said, long story…"

"Timey wimey?" the Doctor asked.

River snorted. "You bet."

The rest of the picnic was spent explaining time lord technologies and laws of time to Tony. He picked up easily on most stuff. When River pulled out a bottle of wine, it wasn't long before she and Tony were exchanging cheesy puns and laughing their heads off. The Doctor slipped away, and headed back to the All Father.

"What will you do with Loki?" the Doctor asked.

"It will be decided."

The Doctor shifted on his feet, hands in pockets. "Power is dangerous when you give it to someone who feels helpless…. And alone…. They do things they would ordinarily regret. It's hard for them to remember… what happiness is."

Odin was silent for a moment, weighing the Doctor's words. Then he spoke. "I see hints and glimpses of the future, but not the way you do. I often make decisions solely on what I have seen. I focus too much on what is to come than what is now. But you, Doctor, have an extraordinary gift. You see everything, yet you appreciate the present more than anyone I have ever known.

The Doctor sighed. "I don't see everything. What could be, what should be, what must be…. But I never know what I'm going to lose next. So I hang onto it. Can't take the present for granted."

"You are very old Doctor. But you are still young. So much more is to come."

* * *

"You have a phone? Weird. I thought it'd be a hologram or something." Tony said. They were back on the roof of Stark tower.

"Oh, shush, it's a friend of mine's. But anything… spacey-wacey, just call up, alright?" said the Doctor said.

"Yep."

"Problem is, I probably won't pick up. So I want you to get in touch with someone else. Ever heard of Torchwood?"

"Torchwood? Not ringing any bells, no."

"Well, try getting in contact with them. There should be a Captain Jack Harkness, just tell him the Doctor sent you, 'kay?"

"Torchwood. Harkness. Got it."

"And just be careful when he says 'nice to meet ya.'"

"What?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Will you come back, Doctor?"

The Doctor paused at the abrupt question. "I don't know."

Tony smirked. "I can take no for an answer."

"No, it's just…" the Doctor started, shaking his head. "I never know when where I'm gonna end up. TARDIS has a mind of its own sometimes. Just… don't take it personally."

Tony nodded. "I understand. Nice meeting you, Doc."

They shook hands. The Doctor disappeared into the blue box. Then he was gone.

* * *

**Whatever. I wrote it, that's what matters.**


End file.
